The Two Brothers
by Blacknblueblanket16
Summary: (SI/OC) The story about two brothers trying to become the greatest Ninja in the world; before the world is destoyed.


**An. New story and its a Naruto one.**

**As I am a trash fanfic writer I am doing a si oc as Naruto's brother.**

**Here's why:**

**1\. Reincarnation in the _Naruto _world seems only to be limited to the descendents of the Sages children.**

**2\. It is 'plausible' that if there was a twin birth and both of the sages sons had already been born, another would fill the missing gap.**

**3\. There is only a certain amount of _Boruto _I can watch in order to get my Naruto-fix: none. (Minus the time travel to OG _Naruto_, that was good.)  
**

**_Naruto _and _Naruto Shippūden _were created by Kishimoto Masashi, not me.**

**Believe it.**

**...**

I hate how easy it is for a younger relative to rope me into their schemes, even in this life.

_We are so boned after this. _I thought.

It shouldn't be as easy as it was to get access to the lifts on the sides of the Hokage monument. Just one look at a pair of preteens carrying a couple of buckets to the lift at four-in-the-morning and people assumed it was a D-dank mission to clean the faces.

To me it simbalized the failure of a Shinobi Village through cliche. Not one person looked up.

I tapped Naruto in the shoulder, getting a 'huh?'in return.

I pointed at the rising sun in the distance and started lowering the lift before Naruto could complain. The only reason I agreed was because I thought we would get caught almost immediately and now that we were so close to making it scott free I didn't want to risk it.

Hiting the ground we grabed the paint cans, brushes, and one of the buckets.

Halfway to our apartment we stacked all of the evidence behind a trash can and walked off.

"We did it, Menma." My kid brother said smiling an idiot grin.He is really hard for me to stay impassive to when he's happy.

"Don't jinx us, we aren't home yet." I told him bending low for a leap.

Metaphysic energy compressed itself in my leg muscles and with single bound I was on the roof, Naruto close behind.

Hoping to avoid notice we ricocheted off of buildings. It was a common enough practice for ninjas ; so much so that the few people that saw us ignored it as background action.

Coming up to the dinky building that was our home I slowed my self to smile and I heard Naruto snort. Chuckles started brewing into laughter by the time we got inside.

"Okay." I attmited to Naruto, opening up the fridge for the eggs and bacon. "You were a genius."

Naruto accepts praise three ways. Option one: a cocky smirk and snarky comment, Option two: an embarrassed smile, and Option three: with big almost-wet eyes that tell you that your words are the world to him.

Today it was Option one.

Naruto smirked, whisker cheeks stretching as he walked to the shower.

"Yeah." He snarked. "Believe it; You know I'm a genius."

I shook my head and started carmalizing chopped onions in a pan.

_Dumbass. How come I put up with your shit?_

_**"Because he's family."** _A voice responded in my head.

_Question was retorical. _I said. _What are you doing up? You don't wake till the crack of noon usually."_

I heard growing in the back of my mind before suddenly the scent of of the back pepper I put on the bacon got sharper in my nose.

My eyes watered and I sneezed hard enough to get a 'Bless You!' from Naruto over the sound of the shower.

Kurama, the giant millennia year old demon fox that lives in my head, started giggling like a school girl. **_"And that,"_ **he whezzed. **_"Is how a prank is done!"_**

I shock my head and got back to cooking**. **_Some times I miss it when you were just a giant monster who hated me._

_**"Eh? Why's that?"**_

_It's easier to hold a grudge with an enemy than a friend. _"Ok. Naruto! How you want your eggs?!"

"From a chicken." He said walking in. Newly dressed in his orange tracksuit he squeezed past me and started pulling out the plates.

_Knock knock "_Naruto?! Menma?! You both are In for it this time!" Iruka shouted from the other side of the door.

I took off to the bedroom pulling my cloths off as I went.

Naruto, catching on, went to the door. "One second!"

The bed room, and the rest of the house, had all the signs of a bachelor pad. Kicking dirty cloths into the hamper I tugged around for the grey shirt and black pants I usually wore. Throwing them on I tossed on the black hoodie that I zipped halfway and looked in the mirror. Blond hair, blue eyes and whisker cheeks met me. A couple of locks started to drift to my neck, one or two held by drops of paint.

I took a bottle of water from the bedside and started getting the paint off.

_Time for a hair cut? _ I didn't keep my hair that long in my past life but I could hold onto standerd of a forgotten world.

_**"Stop preening and help your brother before he shits himself."**_

Following that advice I walked into the living room.

"-any idea of how much trouble you're in!" Iruka shouted.

I calmed myself and put on a bleary face before I walked into the room. "What's all the como- Sensei? I didn't know you were here for breakfast?"

Either he saw through my bullshit or he already decided us guilty. "And you Menma! You're supposed to be the sensible one!"

"I am," I responded. "What's with the volume? we got people next door."

He looked sheepish for a second before scowling and walking to our window. Pulling back the curtain he gestured outside. "Explain that!"

The village was beautiful as always. It gave a feeling of half suburb and half town. It was lined with stores, shops and stalls. The roads were mostly dirt and gravel with enough room for hand drawn carts and horse pulled wagons. Over looking the village was a mountain adjourned with the faces of some the greatest, most powerful men in history.

Faces that were covers in graffiti, all of them however only one was visable. I could hear Kurama laugh in the back of my mind at the image of Hashirama Senju, the God of shinobi and first Hokage, with a giant dick painted on the side of his cheek and 'drops' all over his face.

It looked even better in the daylight.

I started laughing my ass off to the point I fell on the floor. Behind me I could hear Naruto doing the same over the kitchen table.

"STOP LAUGHING! It isn't funny!" Iruka screeched at us.

"That's cuz it's hilarious!" I told him from the floor. "That is fucking beautiful. Naruto, get the camera!"

Iruka kicked me in the ribs. "Stop swearing! You two are in a huge amount of trouble this time."

"We didn't do anything." I lied, standing up.

"Bullshit! You are going to clean them up after school, even if I have to drag you two." He proceeded to do just that throwing Naruto over his shoulder and grabbing me by my shirt.

Shacking my head I got myself out of his grasp and opted to walk beside him. "Fine, but you're buying dinner."

Iruka scowled but kept hold of Naruto.

...

"To finish today we are going to review for the final retry of the exams." Iruka reminded the class. "For those of you that have done poorly this is your last chance. Now show me your transformation jutsu."

He walked up to the front of the class with a clipboard and Mizuki started calling out names.

One by one the students all walked up to the front of the class. The Transformation or Henge Jutsu was a staple of the shinobi trade; an ability that allowed ones body to temporary shift to a predetermind shape some were between a large dog to a bear in size.

"Menma and Naruto, youre up."

Walking down the steps Naruto made eye contact with me. I had lived with him long enough to what he was going to do.

_Fuck it. _

I made a swimming motion with my hands and he nodded. Stepping in front of the teachers we prepared ourselves with the upmost seriousness.

Iruka looked surprised by the way we carried our selves but nodded. "Begin!"

I formed the ram seal and focused my power, my chakra. It answerd my call and warped itself throughout my body, changing it to the form I had in mind.

Shinobi don't need to say anything while casting jutsu. However, for more difficult tasks, calling out the name or teqniuqe helps shape the mental energy within the chakra; like a pneumatic device.

I called out the name. "**Transform!**"

The class went speechless.

With a shift of smoke, where once was a blond preteen now stood a Very, _Very, _nature Catherine Bach in her signiture red piece bikini from the first episode of _Dukes of Hazzard, _Naruto matching me with his Jesica Simpson movie version.

Shifting the bag that I created I took off my sunglasses and gave our shocked senseis a shy smile. "Say fellas, do ya'll know where the beach is?"

Naruto leaned head over my shoulder, pressing my arm in 'her' chest. "Oh Daisy, don't they look _cute_?"

For a long time nobody in the class moved save for Iruka.

He passed out from shock.

...

"That was funny as hell and you know it." I complained to the older man, as Naruto and I scrubbed. "You should be thanking us; it's good practice for when you finally get a girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Said Iruka, perched on a roof like a bird. He shook his head. "I expected more out of the two of you; tomorrow is the last day of exams and the both of you are goofing of."

"Goofing off!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to face the man. "We proved ourselves! We snuck through the middle of the village without a single person seeing us do anything."

"So I was right; you did do it." Iruka said standing up.

"Yeah," I told him smacking my brother. "And we would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for our meddling sensei and my dumb partner."

"Hey!"

We finished the job by sundown, Iruka telling us that it was enough. "That looks good. Cmon, it's late; I'll spot you guys some ramen for dinner." He said taking off in a leap.

Naruto cheered and I shot the man a grin.

Dispite all the shit we pulled on him, I liked the guy. He was level headed and kind to Naruto and I. All the other teachers could only muster a impassive dislike for us at best. He was also about the same age as I'd been when I died and I caught him alone after school he'd talk to me like a friend instead of a student.

I always got the feeling that despite the age gap Iruka was like us; an outcast and loner looking for a friends.

He'd found that in us.

I straightened my back patted the man on the back.

"Sounds good to me Iruka. Just wait a few days. once me and the little idiot get a couple of missions under us, we'll take you out on our ticket."

"Yeah." Naruto chimed in. "Just because you'll stop being our teacher, doesn't mean you'll stop being our friend."

Combing from anyone else it would have sounded chessy, but Naruto could say how he felt without hiding his emotions or with embarrassment. As it was Iruka still blushed.

"I do have other friends you know." He told us, leading the way to Ichiraku. "Also you should call me Sensei."

"No friends like us." I told him. "And we won't always be your students."

"No; none like you guys." He confermed.

We walked casually to the restaurant, shifting the conversation to Iruka's relationship status.

"I can get a girlfriend, I'm just busy right now." Iruka said.

I kicked a pebble down the road. "I'm not saying that you need to get married or even go on a date Iruka. It's just that you could stand to talk to more girls. I know that when I get a girl to smile it makes my day." I told him. "You only get to live once so make the most of it."

Naruto, having been silent throughout the talk of 'girls', suddenly spoke up. "Hey, I think Ayame is working." He turned to me. "Let's play "have you met Iruka?"

_Bless your tiny heart._ I put my hand on Irukas back, ignoring his _"what?"_as we got there; Pushing the curtain away and him forward."Hey, Ayame! Have you met Iruka?"

Ayame was the beautiful seventeen year old daughter of Old Man Ichiraku. Gorgeous brown hair coming out of a bandana framed an equally beautiful face. She was a little more fit than most of the girls around that weren't ninja; long days up on her feet and doing the labor that her father couldn't do himself anymore giving her a toned look under her apron.

It was her smile that got me though. A small smile and kind that would have made Mona Lisa wonder what she was smiling for.

She gave Iruka one such smile and I could feel the awkwardness starting come off him. "He seemed vaguely familiar."

Iruka grew stiff so I gave him a thump for good luck and took a seat by Naruto.

"Oi, Ichiraku! I'll have today's special and bowl of miso with an extra egg."

...

"Okay students when your name is called come to the exam room and perform the Clone jutsu."

_Shit. _

I turned left and saw Naruto on verge of a panic attack.

.

_"He'll be fine brat." Kurama told me. **"This is a test of warriors. He will either make it our he won't."**_

_I know. I just don't him to fail after coming so far. _I told the demon. _Do you think Iruka will go easy on him? He's our friend and All Naruto needs to do is pass._

**"Do you remember what was supposed to happen?" Kurama asked.**

_I watched the anime when I was a kid. All I remember is a giant scroll and 'shadow clones' becoming a thing._

**"_If it worked out fine then be patient. Worst case is that he will need to try again."_ **Kurama reasured. **_"You said the fight for the world happens when your around seventeen; there is still plenty of time."_**

He wasn't very good at it.

I had looked after Naruto from birth. I was his brother and his only family. Besides Iruka I was also his only friend.

Hell, besides Iruka he was my only friend.

Students left and and came back wearing smiles and new headbands, proudly proclaiming themselves to be "real shinobi".

All except one.

Walking to the door I had one look at Narutos tear stricken face coming out of the door before he turned away from me.

_"Better luck next time." Kurama said. **"Your human friend did nothing wrong; he will take it again next year."**_

Next time; next year.

_What's one more year._

Walking through the door I made a decision.

...

Walking outside I saw Naruto siting on the lone swing that hung under the old oak tree outside the school. The tears had stoped flowing. For someone so young he rarely cried anymore.

Going past him I sat down beside him with my back on the trunk of the tree.

The academy was empty now with parents walking up to their and their children with shouts of "I'm so proud of you!" and "Congradulations!"

A lot of them looked our way with thin pressed lips and whispers of 'monsters' between housewives. Some of the braver folk shot us dirty looks and one man in a chunin jacket loudly spoke that it was "Good that the Academy kept the trash out."

It was the same old bullshit that we heard just walking through the streets. Hell, it was harsher when we were younger and people would outright shout at us and kick us out of shops.

_"Just stand up to them," Kurama sugested. **"Flash my chakra just enough to get them to back off."**_

_If I do._ I told him. _It will get worse. Right now they're just assholes. Fighting back will either escalate or give them a reason to be violent._

The fox growled and I could feel his power at the very edge of my being; more so than usual.

Kurama's power was truly awesome and vast. It was intoxicating and it grew more powerful with the hatred of the people around us.

My own and Naruto's especially.

**_"You show them weakness by hiding your power, my power. They will think you weak and make no mistake; I will not have a weak vessel!"_ **

_Any rat in a corner can fight back. _I argued. _It takes more strength to hold your head with pride and your morals in your heart._

And if that strength was only enough to whisper "I'll try again tomorrow", then that was all it needs.

Pushing Kurama's chakra away I decided that it was time to lick our 'wounds' at home.

I tugged the back of Naruto's stupid orange tracksuit.

_..._

It took two blocks for my younger twin to start the hounerd tradition of "it's not fair".

Naruto kicked a can with his hands in his pockets. You could always tell what day it was walking to our apartment by the amount of litter; the genin who did the D-rank 'mission' of pick up only came around on Monday's.

"It's not fair." Naruto said more to himself then to me.

Most fair-weather friend would say some thing like 'your right' or 'they shouldn't have done that'.

I wasn't a bullshit aquantince though.

"You failed, I failed, and now we got to go to 'remedial lessons' for another year." I told him. "We couldn't make the grade this time; next time will be different."

"Or you could take the make-up exam." A voice said

Looking behind us revealed Mizuki-sensei. He was leaning on the side of a building and running his hand through his bright blue hair and wearing the green chunin flack jacket like it was a fashion statement.

He pushed off and sat up straight, dusting himself off. "It's difficult and you can only take it once though."

"Make up test?" Naruto asked. He turned around and gave the man his full attention.

"It's more of a specialist test. Last year there was a genin who couldn't use ninjutsu; he scored high enough in Taijutsu to get on a team with the best melee-combat specialist in the village." He explained. "It's so people with a high focus in one particular field get to go to a specific department."

That rang a whole lot of bells. One of the things I remember most about _Naruto_ was the fight between Rock Lee and the sand guy.

Mostly because the 'good guy always wins' trope decided it was a good time to fuck off somewhere.

I shock that out of my mind. "So what would our test be."

"Infiltration and extraction." Mizuki said. "Exactly what the two of you are good at. That little stunt with the Hokage faces you guys did? If you put paper bombs or exploding tags instead of paint, half the village would be rubble now."

_This is true. _I thought. _Feels kind of convenient._

Almost to good to be true.

"What would we need to do?"

...

**An**. **And now we have a story.**


End file.
